


Reunited

by baweijiayu



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 在McGravy和Apply给英勇拍的营业视频里，Apply说自己曾经去看了英勇主场，在台下看gravy打比赛，还和KSF成为了好朋友。
Relationships: Apply | Damon Conti/McGravy | Caleb McGarvey





	Reunited

异地恋——这种借口他们彼此都心知肚明有多荒谬，可谁都没对它提出异议。即便依然同在洛杉矶，甚至距离彼此的住处没多少车程，可Apply和McGravy都很清楚他们没法再像之前那样了。

彼此的浮木也好，锚点也罢，那些在佛罗里达狂欢互相扶持的和看不到未来的日子早就结束了。现在McGravy有了新的队伍和新的生活，有了新的队友。毫无征兆与原本的生活突兀撕裂、再单方面缝合，很多东西都回不到过去了。

McGravy也清楚这点，他甚至比Apply本人都要理解对方的茫然无措和落差感，同时他也无法一边纵情投入新生活里，一边自私地左右对方的选择，纠缠着回忆不放。因此在Apply向他提出让彼此分开休息一下的时候他没有表示任何异议，只是在收拾好东西搬去英勇队基地前久久地拥抱Apply，亲吻他的额头。

“我当然好的很。”Apply扬起眉毛，用力朝他爱操心的前男友肩膀上捶了一拳，“倒是你，好不容易得到的机会，比赛记得好好打。”

>>>

Apply跟McGravy分手的时候没想过他们再次见面会是在洛杉矶英勇队的主场。他原以为那会是作为对手在班伯克暴雪竞技场的舞台上握手拥抱，或者是干脆倒霉一点再也没有见面的机会——而显然，McGravy这种走到哪里都是人群中心的人比他预想的还要值得命运女神的青睐。

英勇队的主场场馆不大，可里面几乎满满当当地装了满场热情高涨的本地观众，欢呼和加油声回荡在空间不大的场馆里更是显得快要掀破天花板。那么多的联赛粉丝和观众，却没人认得出来他，这让Apply被逗得忍不住想要发笑。他耙了耙因为出汗而潮乎乎的刘海，越发自得其乐地缩在金绿色人海的一角当一位最低调的普通观众，怀抱一腔纯粹又诚挚的爱和热情看着他明亮耀眼的曾经的爱人受到全场欢呼。

没人比Apply更清楚McGravy值得这些——站在舞台中央被队友簇拥，接受全场的欢呼和瞩目。Apply甚至全然为此而骄傲，可还是觉得某种酸溜溜粘腻腻的情绪膨胀满了他的整个心脏，随着心跳一下下沉重地击打胸膛。原本打算只是当个普通观众看看就跑的，却在这种复杂的心情下越看越觉得烦躁。

McGravy越是被新队友簇拥着他越是觉得不满。即便作为曾经舞台上的一份子他十分清楚舞台灯光会让台上的人几乎很难关注到台下，可McGravy从头到尾都没注意到他这点也让Apply没来由地感到来气——尽管他非常明白这简直是在无理取闹。

结果就是比赛打完，观众散去，他挤在闹哄哄的散场人流和观众通道里，更加的闷闷不乐了。

他故意刚出来就站在场馆外面打电话，仿佛找理由闹别扭一样在心里期盼着对方不要接，那样他就可以立刻转身离开这里，顺顺利利假装自己的“普通观众”计划完美无缺，仅仅是看了场线下赛、度过了愉快而轻松的一天。

“Apply?!”可电话被接起来的速度快得他猝不及防。电波另一端McGravy本来就偏高的嗓音因为激动而显得像个小姑娘，热情四溢地喊他的名字，“你有看直播吗？你看了对吧！我们的主场真的超棒，我还上场打比赛了！虽然我们没赢但——”

“Gravy！”Apply觉得自己不能再听McGravy叫下去了，那声音他想了很久，太炽热又太熟悉，烫得他挨着听筒的半个脑袋都酥麻起来，再犹豫一会儿怕是要丢脸至极地在场馆门口哭出来。他打断对方，直接了当地问，“我就在竞技场外面，想一起吃个晚饭吗？”

“哇哦。”电话另一端的声音显然因为惊喜而更加雀跃了，“当然。”

>>>

——但当我约你吃饭的时候，我想的可不是现在这样。

Apply不知道McGravy是真的没动脑子多考虑一下，还是和他的亲亲队友们感情深厚得一刻都无法分割。或者更干脆一点，他就是故意避嫌不想和自己独处。总之现在，被一群刚打完比赛的洛杉矶英勇队选手结结实实围坐在同一张桌子边吃烤肉，这实在不是他设想的情景。

McGravy坐在他对面问他要不要吃刚烤好的肉片。Apply瞪着他，憋了一肚子愤懑的腹诽，又要当着别人的面摆好前队友的样子做一个乖宝宝，那句“我可没打算参加你们的赛后聚餐”在嗓子里兜了两圈还是没说出来。旁边的Custa替他接了过来，甚至贴心地帮他蘸了酱。

“老天，你们洛杉矶英勇专挑擅长照顾人的家伙入队吗。”他忍不住开口吐槽。

Custa显然一时不确定这个在比赛之外初次见面的小子是在感谢他，还是在进行某种意义不明的阴阳怪气。McGravy倒是想回答什么，却被Apply另一侧的KSF抢了先。

“只有他俩，伙计，真的只有他俩，正常人都想坐享其成等别人烤好自己吃。”KSF从桌子另一头的Space面前抢来可乐灌了一大口，全然无视Space抗议地大声宣布，“现在我们有两个道德模范了——这队要完蛋了。”

Custa习以为常地朝他翻了个白眼。

Apply向来性格开朗又会活跃气氛，没费多大功夫就和英勇队员熟稔了起来。他一边隔着几个人试图逗寡言少语的Shax回应自己的笑话，一边冷眼旁观McGravy对新队友们表现得一如既往照顾有加。

出乎意料的是，他和之前从未见过面的KSF十分合拍。他们俩的性格和话题都惊人的相似，言谈交流间是Apply此前与别人从未有过的自如和熟稔感，玩笑的方向和话题的跳跃都刚刚好。他索性放开了和KSF笑闹起来，连带着分享食物和肢体接触都理所当然。Apply感觉到了McGravy从对面投来的目光，然而这只是让他更加愉快了，全情投入地和KSF聊得火热又亲密，连McGravy跟他说话都没有理会丝毫。

这顿饭快结尾的时候KSF跟着Apply离席去了卫生间。他毫无经验地紧张试探，隔着衣服摩挲Apply的身体，等着被引导和带进亲吻。KSF的嘴唇很热，接吻却生涩又羞赧，被轻咬嘴唇时候会发出幼犬一样的呜咽，掌握技巧的速度却快得惊人。Apply着迷得快要忘记了自己的初衷，直到门外传来迟疑的脚步声让他回了些神，差点来不及朝KSF贴得更近点。

McGravy站在门口，平日总挂着轻松笑容的脸上从意外逐渐变成阴翳，实在是难得一见。这让Apply忍不住乐出了声。

>>>

Apply只来得及跟KSF说了句抱歉就被McGravy扯着一路朝外走。

McGravy的手劲不小，捏得他的腕骨都在呻吟，一路上更是跌跌撞撞在好几个桌角磕到了大腿，可McGravy完全冷酷地无视了他的所有痛呼，只是不动声色地把步子稍微放慢了点。

“我可能要先回去了。”McGravy回到英勇队桌边简单和队伍经理打了声招呼，拿上背包就转身继续往外走，Apply甚至因为被McGravy扯得太急而碰翻了Agilities的沙拉碗。这一次McGravy干脆连让他说声抱歉的机会都没有给，直径把他拎出了餐厅大门。

一直走到下一个街口McGravy还是执拗地扣着他的手腕，把那只Apply惯用来握鼠标、又刚刚揽过KSF后颈的手牢牢圈在掌心。Apply回忆了一下，认定连当初他还和McGravy在一起时都极少见过对方像这样失控的样子，这次他真的赚大发了。

“嘿buddy，”Apply继续火上浇油，“我不懂你为什么这样，明明和你的新队员吃饭吃的好好的。”他背稿子一样流畅地紧接着加了一句，“我也不知道你为什么这么生气，明明我们已经分手……几个月了？”

McGravy瞪了他一眼，看起来想说点什么，又给咽了回去。

哦。Sadge。看来McGravy离开他的这段时间里成长得可真不少，这就不再受他拙劣的激将法支配了。

“Gravy，我当然放心跟着你，但你真的不想说说要带我去哪吗？”Apply低着头念叨。这是他没来过的街区，有McGravy把他拉得那么紧，他倒是乐得只管跟着走就行了。只是但愿McGravy没有气到想要把他带到哪个背街巷子里丢掉。那就完蛋了，他真的很不擅长在不认识的地方找路。

“等等我好像见过这里……哦。”

Apply打量着面前的眼熟别墅，又看了看身旁正在包里翻找钥匙的McGravy。啊，home sweet home。怪不得要他大老远跑这边来吃饭，原来离餐馆这么近就是英勇基地。

偌大的别墅里空无一人，不管队员也好工作人员也好，此刻应该都还在他们刚刚离开的餐馆里大快朵颐。

“所以？我看到了，你生活环境好的很，不需要每天操心照顾我一定过的非常舒服。”和McGravy独处的环境让Apply放松了不少，他甚至继续大着胆子主动说些更不着调的话。McGravy看了他一会儿，反而气笑了。

“我受够了。我真的受够了。”McGravy粗鲁地推搡他，把他按在沙发上，Apply都没来得及看那上面原本乱七八糟丢着些什么东西。他的大腿下面有个像是披萨盒子的东西，腰更是被一块硬物硌得生疼，可McGravy已经跨坐在了他的大腿上，“你是在故意惹我生气，这是你自找的。”

“等等——”再加一个成年男性的重量让他的腰被硌的更疼了，只可惜Apply急切的异议被McGravy整个咽了下去，完全没能说出口。再次被爱人亲吻的感觉好到Apply想要大笑又想要痛哭，他等这个等了好久好久，又熟悉得如同从来没有失去过。他空洞茫然的心脏被塞得满满当当，硌着他的那东西和困扰他许久的未来一下子都变得轻飘飘，只有坐在他怀里的McGravy沉甸甸的，真实到可怕。

“Fuck，你在英勇吃胖了吧。”他在被亲吻的间隙大声发表意见。

>>>

随后的事情——McGravy说这是惩罚，那么这惩罚显然没有起到应有的作用。

Apply看起来享受极了，T恤早被扒下来和沙发上的杂物丢在一起，眼镜不知道去了哪里，每一次随着被抽插碾过敏感点都会失神地呻吟，差点不记得继续尽职尽责地扮演不情不愿的受难者。

“我猜你的队友快回来了。”在又一次被McGravy拍打臀肉的时候，Apply认真分析，“这就是为什么你一定要故意在这里做。我不知道你什么时候变得这么小心眼了，一定要让他们——比如KSF？——看到你操我才肯安心……”

“Apply。”McGravy终于打断了他，叹了口气，“你可以告诉我的。”

——你的寂寞、不安、嫉妒，或者思念，它们属于你，也属于我。你可以放心地交给我。

Apply不说话了。McGravy还在把他填得满满当当，欲望和过于丰沛的情绪像火舌一样舔舐他的脑子和身体，直到一切都烫得快要灼烧起来。

“Gravy……”他委委屈屈地叫对方的名字，有点想哭，随着被侵犯的节奏断断续续地嘟囔，“我还是想和你在一起。”

“会的，我们会的。”McGravy轻轻亲吻他的后颈，“We'll be reunited.”

**Author's Note:**

> To someone I wrote about:  
> You don't deserve this story.


End file.
